


Lullabye baby

by lattendicht



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-18 23:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2366459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lattendicht/pseuds/lattendicht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, what you need is baby cuddles and out of tune lullabies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lullabye baby

Clint rolled over and frowned, mind foggy and half awake. He waved his hand around on the other side of the bed, not finding the warm body he expected. Sitting up, he stretched and turned his good ear towards Phil’s bedside table, hearing a faint murmur from the baby monitor.

He untangled himself from the sheets and shuffled down the hallway. Leaning against the doorframe, he smiled fondly as Phil tried to sing along with the lullabye playing quietly in the background. 

Phil’s gentle swoop and sway motions were completely off the beat, and he was slightly behind the music with his singing, as he didn't know all the words to this one. Toby was waving his hand in perfect time, as if trying to get Daddy back on the beat, to no avail.

Clint started singing softly as he moved forward, and slipped his hands around Phil’s waist to cup the arms holding their little boy. Phil relaxed into him, letting Clint take the lead with the rocking.

After a few sways, Toby’s arms drooped and his eyes soon followed, lulled by the perfect match of the music, the motion and Clint’s voice. Phil leant down to kiss his forehead, then slowly lowered the baby into the crib and tucked the blanket around him. When he straightened, Clint squeezed him in a tight hug and tucked his chin over Phil’s shoulder, watching as Toby slept.


End file.
